


stay still and let go

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Richard had never met a man who was so shamelessly desperate to be owned.” Richard, Lee, and a chain – and later, a collar – around Lee’s neck.</p><p>Warnings: D/s, possessiveness, bondage, breathplay, orgasm denial, Richard being the Dom. If it’s not your thing, skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay still and let go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a lot of things. From hobbit_kink: [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14133228#t14133228) on about Lee wearing Richard’s T-shirt, [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=17929196#t17929196) about their coat/s, and [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14603244#t14603244) about Richard being a Dom. It’s also inspired by St. Germaine talking about "[semi-public forms of ownership](http://post23.tumblr.com/post/53277660752/ok-re-this-post-im-just-going-to-reply-to-all)” and by helena_s_renn's fic [_A Symbol of Ownership_](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/119199.html).
> 
> Seriously, it might as well not be written by me given how much inspiration I took from how many places.
> 
> Title from Shinedown’s _I Own You_.

The crowds who came for the premiere for _Desolation of Smaug_ were huge, even more than Richard thought it would be, and he was there for _An Unexpected Journey_. He looked around himself and tried to shake, turning to instead concentrate on something far more pleasant.

Lee was standing a distance away, chatting with his fans and signing autographs, professional smile fixed in place. Richard should be doing the same, he knew, but he preferred to watch Lee out of the corner of his eyes, his gaze intensifying every time Lee turned from him. The sunlight poured down on them, sliding across the bright silver chain that hid beneath the collar of Lee’s white shirt. It could barely be seen; in fact, Richard was sure that it was only noticed if someone was looking for it.

He was definitely looking; he couldn’t help it. After all, he put that chain there himself.

It started when Lee stole his heather grey T-shirt. Well, of course it began even before that, because Lee wouldn’t have a chance to steal anything of his if he didn’t have permanent permission to come over to Richard’s place in New Zealand at any time, but this – _this-_ – started when Lee took his favourite T-shirt.

Richard left to San Diego for Comic Con at the time and he remembered packing the shirt, but it simply wasn’t there. He thought that maybe he left it behind in Wellington, but he saw the preview as it flashed on the screen. And it was there, the shirt, hidden beneath the red, checkered thing that Lee was wearing. It wasn’t anything of note to anyone; anyone but Richard, who recognised it immediately.

He remembered thinking at the time that Lee was wearing something of his right in front of thousands of people – millions, really, when the video hit the Internet. He remembered the thrill that went down his spine, the way fire curled at the base of his stomach and spread throughout his body and he had to fight to not shiver and moan right at that moment. Lee was _his_ and he was declaring it to the world, and though the world might not realise it, Richard did.

But it might just be a mistake. Maybe Lee was just wearing it because he wanted something to remind him of Richard in the short time Richard was away from him. The thought was incredibly sweet, and the phone sex was amazing when Richard told Lee that theory that night. Yet even then he could hear the slight hint of disappointment in Lee’s voice, as if Richard might have gotten part of it right, but everything else was wrong.

He started noticing more when his clothes started going missing. Lee always took the pieces that Richard would notice immediately – not only the T-shirt, but his favourite black coat, the one he had for years and wore so often that it was starting to grow thin from so many washings. He didn’t see any pictures of Lee wearing it, but he knew that Lee took it, because when he went back to New Zealand for pickups, the coat was back in his closet as it if it had never disappeared, and there was a hint of mischief in Lee’s eyes that night when he came over.

Richard knew that people thought of him as being shy and unassuming, and though he might be the second, he wasn’t the first. The thing was that Richard liked observing people and liked even more thinking that he _knew_ people. There was no one in the world who was truly simple; even the most simplest of people was always far more complicated, complex and contradictory than anyone could first imagine. Richard preferred to not assume, to keep his cards close to the chest until he was sure that what he read about someone was correct instead of having read the codes wrongly.

If there was anything Richard shared with Thorin Oakenshield, it was his pride: both of them have a great aversion to being wrong. Unlike Thorin, however, Richard wasn’t the sort to cling onto his first impressions of anyone. He would rather not have any opinion whatsoever until he could watch them, take in every move, and turn everything he knew about that person over and over in his head until he could fit in every single piece and make it a coherent picture. Only then would he reach out to them; maybe that was why people thought him shy.

It didn’t take him long to fit Lee’s fragments together. The last piece fell into place when, one night, Richard pushed Lee down onto the bed and fucked into him with his hand on Lee’s throat, whispering _mine, mine, mine_ into Lee’s ear. He watched as Lee’s eyes shifted, glowing in the darkness of the room as if he just received everything he ever wanted in his entire life and he was terrified of it. He watched as Lee submitted, gave up everything that was within him, and screamed Richard’s name as if he wanted it to be branded on his skin.

Richard had never met a man who was so shamelessly desperate to be owned. Not only taken, not only in a relationship, but _owned_ to the point that if Richard was sure that if he had asked him to come to this premiere dressed in nothing but leathers and chains, Lee would have agreed.

But Richard would never ask that, because the world wouldn’t understand this: just because Lee belonged to him didn’t mean that Lee was less of a person. It would create controversy of the sort that would destroy both of their careers, and Richard knew that to own someone was also to be responsible for him, to dedicate his entire life to Lee just as Lee gave all of himself to Richard. 

One day, Richard would thank Peter Jackson for hiring the both of them for this series of films. He had been waiting more than twenty years to _have_ someone so completely, to be able to see everything of them with nothing hidden; to not only form the complete portrait of them in his mind but hold everything of theirs in his hands. Richard was dedicated and intense, far too much for most people, but for Lee, it was barely enough.

Now he looked at Lee again out of the corner of his eyes. The silver chain glinted again like a series of illicit winks, and Richard smiled out of the corner of his mouth. He thanked his fans before he walked over to Lee, his hand cupping his neck, fingers finding the chain easily and tugging at it.

“I wish I can strip you down right now,” he whispered into Lee’s ear, flashing a grin at the fans that were still in front of them. “I would get you naked and put your hands on these barriers, and I’ll fuck you with this chain hanging from your cock while the paparazzi go wild.” He twisted his fingers, pulled the chain tight until he heard Lee’s breath hitched and stuck in his throat. “And you’d be shamelessly screaming for more of my cock all the time, won’t you?”

He could feel Lee trembling beneath his hand, but when he pulled away, there was no blush on those cheeks. But Lee’s eyes burned with want and need and sheer frustration, and Richard was almost tempted to do all that he just promised.

Instead, he took another few steps back, smiling out of the corner of his mouth where the cameras couldn’t catch it.

Lee tossed his head back, giving his fans a perfectly sincere smile. “I’m sorry, but we all have to start going inside,” he said. “Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate it.” 

There was not even a single tremor in his voice. But the feeling of Lee shuddering beneath his hand was seared into Richard’s mind, and he noticed that, even now, Lee’s knuckles were white on the metal barrier separating him from his fans. Something no one would notice if they were not paying attention, and even if they were, they wouldn’t know the reason for it.

Richard was a selfish man at heart, really, and he collected these little pieces of Lee, the parts of Lee that no one would ever know, and he stored it within himself like the most priceless of treasures.

More than the chain, more than the fact that the white shirt Lee was wearing was a little too loose on him because it was Richard’s, it was all these little signs that no one else could read that truly proved Lee to be _his_.

***

Lee kept touching his neck throughout the press conference after the screening of the movie. He was placed two seats down from Richard, with Ian and Benedict between them, and Richard was a little too glad for Benedict’s long neck and height because he blocked the sight of the silver chain. But Richard knew that Lee was showing it off, nonetheless, because he could see his pale, slim-fingered hands folding his collar down, over and over, and rubbing the back of his neck. Richard could almost see tapered fingertips grazing across silver.

Sometimes he really hated his imagination. He could see the scene playing behind his eyelids; could see himself standing up, grabbing Lee by the lapels of his suit jacket, and pressing him down against the conference table. He would fuck Lee with his shirt and jacket still on, with his pants down at his knees, and Richard would only have his belt unbuckled and fly open as he took him right there and called him a whore begging for his cock in front of everyone else. He could already see the way Lee’s eyes would widen and his tongue would lick his lips, over and over, as if trying to draw the words into his mouth and map the shapes of them.

Ian started laughing at him fifteen minutes through the conference, and Richard had to remind himself that Ian was a respected colleague and a _knight_. He shouldn’t be a child and kick him in the shin for enjoying Richard in his twitchy misery. Lee was a hell of a tease, but Richard deserved it for teasing him in the first place. It was his own fault if he couldn’t concentrate on anything – or anyone – else.

The questions asked during the conference weren’t anything particularly special. This was the first premiere, but Richard expected these questions already, and he could answer them with just half of his mind concentrating. 

They skipped out on the after-conference party in favour of their hotel room. Richard’s fingers stumbled a little bit as he opened the door, and Lee’s laughter ghosted across his skin. He watched as Lee stepped inside, and when he turned around to lock the door and switch on the light, he heard a quiet _thump_.

Lee was on his knees in front of him, his ankles tucked in together and his back straight; in perfect form. His fingers had pulled the chain out from beneath the collar, and Richard could see the pendant. A stylised _y_ with a single dot at the top – Tengwar letters for the first syllable of Richard’s name – resting right on top of Lee’s heart. Richard’s breath caught in his throat, and he bent over, his hand sliding into Lee’s hair.

“We don’t have an audience anymore,” he murmured, his voice so low that he could see Lee’s thighs trembling in an effort to not lean forward. “You’ve been teasing me all day in front of other eyes; are those eyes what you want, Lee?”

“No,” Lee shook his head immediately. He straightened, thighs coming even closer together, and his eyes were wide and shining underneath the red light of the suite’s living room. “I don’t need everyone to know that I’m yours.” His hand crawled up to his neck again, nail scraping across the tiny links, one by one. “I just want to be yours.”

Richard smiled. 

“Get your collar,” he ordered. Then he tilted his head, watching. Lee was trembling all over in anticipation, but he knew how to read Richard by now, and he knew he had to stay still until Richard finished making his decision. “And two pairs of your cuffs. Wait for me in the bedroom; you’re not allowed to undress.”

He brushed Lee’s cheek, and didn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face when he saw how Lee’s eyes widened, how his pupils dilated until the grey irises were swallowed up until only the rims were left coloured. He let his fingers drift down, brushing his thumb across Lee’s lower lip. Richard might not be able to fuck him in front of the audience, but he could strip him here for only his own eyes to see, and he knew by now that it was something that Lee wanted.

When he turned away in dismissal, he heard the loud thumps as Lee scrambled to his feet, heard his soft curses as he banged his knee against the doorframe, and he tried not to laugh. It always reassured him, Lee’s eagerness; it showed him that he wasn’t wrong, that what he was doing was entirely what Lee wanted and needed him to do.

Richard stripped as he moved towards the bedroom, tossing his clothes to the corners of the bedroom. He had only his shirt on and was sliding his tie across his shoulders when he stepped close to the bed. Lee was kneeling at the foot, cuffs and collar placed neatly on the bed. Richard dropped down, sliding the silk of his thigh over Lee’s neck, up to his cheek, and across his eyes.

It would be too easy to tie a knot like this, and he could hear it in the anticipatory hitch of Lee’s breath that Lee would want it. But Richard was selfish enough to wish to look into Lee’s eyes as he made him come apart, so he let the tie drop. Instead, he started to unbutton Lee’s shirt, sliding it and the jacket both off slim shoulders until he could see the little freckles dotting Lee’s skin. The tips of his fingers brushed the freckles, as if trying to connect the dots, before he dropped the clothes. Gently, Richard nudged Lee to stand while he remained on his knees, unbuckling belt and unzipping the slacks, pushing everything off until Lee was standing naked in front of him, his cock hard. 

The silver pendant was nearly blinding against the whiteness of his skin.

“I’m going to get blue balls if you keep going this slowly,” Lee said suddenly, and his eyes were flashing frustration as he looked down at Richard. Richard stifled a laugh, only raising his eyebrow, and Lee rolled his eyes. “I have been hard since you teased me on that damned red carpet, you know.”

“Should I have made you wear a chastity belt?” Richard asked mildly, still on his knees and looking up at Lee through hooded eyes. 

“Maybe you should’ve done that,” Lee said, his voice dipping low suddenly. He licked plush pink lips, turning them wet and even more sensual than they already were. “Maybe you should do that during the London premiere.”

Richard’s mind was mind already turning. They had never tried anything as elaborate as that before, but maybe… his eyes flickered down, and he grinned at the sight of precome slowly sliding down Lee’s cock.

“If you’re very good, I will,” he drawled out as he stood. “Now sit down and give me your collar.”

Lee’s eyes flared, and he dropped down immediately. His hand were reverent as they picked up the collar – it was a simple thing, made of thin, hammered metal with a toggle in front. He placed it on Lee’s neck, relishing in the soft hitch of Lee’s breath as the clasp pressed into his throat as he closed it.

Then he took off the chain, dropping back down on his knees. He circled it around the base of Lee’s cock, over and over, tugging with each round until the links bit into sensitive flesh. The pendant rested upon Lee’s dusky red balls, and Richard closed the catch. His eyes met Lee’s for a moment before he kissed the skin where the clasp had fallen against, moving upwards until his tongue licked into the slit. Lee hissed as his cock hardened even more beneath Richard’s lips and the links dug into skin, his fingers digging into the mattress as his hips trembled in an effort to not thrust up.

“Good boy,” Richard breathed.

Lee sighed at the praise, all tension seeping out of his body immediately. Richard nudged at him as he stood, and Lee moved up the bed immediately. They were beyond words now, always beyond words when Richard’s symbols of ownership decorated Lee’s body like this. Silver was so beautiful on his skin. 

Richard picked up the cuffs, looking at Lee as he slid the warm, worn leather up his thighs, sliding them up.

The cuffs were a custom design, made by an old friend of Richard back in London. Most cuffs fit either for calves or ankles or thighs, biceps or forearms or wrists, but these could fit either way – it was necessary, because Richard always liked being creative. Now he wrapped the cuffs around forearms and thighs, raising his legs and stopping him from moving. There was still enough leather left for Richard to use as a makeshift leash, and he did just that, using the cuffs to manoeuvre Lee until he was exposed entirely, his body open for Richard’s taking.

There were times when Richard wished he was a photographer, because he wanted to take a photograph of this: Lee pliant on the bed, eyes half-lidded with long lashes brushing against high cheekbones, his lips parted and wet from his pants, his arms and legs tied to each other and spreading him open, his cock wrapped with silver that gleamed with precome, and the thin silver collar that pressed against his throat. He was beautiful, and sometimes Richard itched for the world to see him like this – then he didn’t, because this was all just for him, and he knew he could have this sight over and over, any time he wished it for as long as Lee wanted him.

Now he leaned in, pushing Lee’s thighs down as much as they could go without giving him pain ( _not now_ , he thought), and kissed him hard. Lee tasted like cigarettes, bitter chocolate and the tart sweetness of apples, and Richard took his mouth like he wanted to take his body.

Lee gave a small sigh, his heart thrumming beneath Richard’s ribs like a trapped bird trying to escape. He blinked open his eyes and they were dark as they fixed upon Richard’s, and perhaps he saw something there, something that Richard himself didn’t know, because he smiled and arched his neck, his Adam’s apple prominent above his collar as he spread his legs himself.

 _I love you_ , Richard thought suddenly. It wasn’t a new revelation, but the words were suddenly on the tip of his tongue, in the depths of his eyes. He slid his hand into Lee’s hair, pulling his head back slightly as he looked straight into that darkened gaze, telling him without words how much he cherished him.

He couldn’t own anything – much less any _one_ – he didn’t love, and he had always known that Lee’s wish to be owned was just part of his way of showing how much he loved Richard, that he loved him enough to trust him and give himself wholly to him. They never really needed the words. The chain that Richard gave and Lee wore was far more permanent and solid than words that disappeared like mist into air the moment after they were spoken.

Richard pushed the thoughts away. He brushed his lips against Lee’s and moved downwards, kissing the skin above the collar. His hand found Lee’s calves, stroking down to his ankle as his tongue darted beneath the metal, tasting steel and sweat, feeling Lee’s pulse and breath against his tongue. Lee made a sound, a long, deep moan, and Richard _felt_ his throat beating against the collar he put there with his own hands, and it was as if he had crawled into Lee’s skin.

His fingers moved downwards, calluses sweeping across smooth skin. He let his mouth follow his hands, lips closing around one nipple and sucking on it while the other one was thumbed, stroked, and rubbed. Lee moaned again, Richard’s name half-mangled in his mouth, and Richard could feel Lee’s impatience in the tension of his body, in the way his hips were rocking forward, over and over, arrhythmic and constant both. But he didn’t go faster, and Lee didn’t beg him to either.

He pushed away when his mouth moved down to Lee’s thighs. Their eyes met for a moment before Lee laughed, a quiet, bubbling thing, and Richard smiled even as he pulled out the nightstand’s drawer for lube. He slicked his fingers and watched Lee’s twitch in response, and he kissed one strong thigh, licking the crease of skin before he slipped two fingers inside at once.

Jerking, Lee gasped, the sound seeming to tear out of his throat. “Richard,” he breathed, and his own name had never sounded so sweet to Richard’s ears. 

“Mm?” He looked up.

Lee looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow, his hand wriggling as much as it could while his forearm was still tied to his thigh. “Can you hurry up a bit?”

“No,” Richard laughed, and he kissed the curve of Lee’s arse, nipping against the smooth skin. “Stay still, or I’m going to go even slower.”

Pouting, Lee dropped his head back, but his shoulders were shaking a little in silent laughter. Richard kissed the head of his cock, his free hand stroking the back of his knee, thumb digging into the sensitive thin skin, and Lee jerked underneath his hand, caught between pain and pleasure. And Richard twisted his fingers inside Lee’s heat, crooking them as he dug harder into the skin, and Lee gasped, tossing his head from side to side.

A breath’s worth of pause, and Richard was leaning in again, swallowing Lee’s length all the way down until he could taste the metal of the chain. And he sucked hard, the insides of his lips marked by the heated links as Lee cried out and the bed rocked beneath them as he thrashed.

Then Richard slid his fingers out.

“Finally,” Lee whispered, and Richard grinned as he shifted further down the bed. He pressed both hands on Lee’s thighs, spreading them even further open. Lee’s entrance gleamed obscenely beneath the warm lights of the bedroom, stretched open slightly, and Richard darted his tongue out, the tip grazing the edges of the hole before pushing inside. At the same time, his fingers clenched on Lee’s thighs, pushing him _down_ and _still_ as much as he could as he pushed his tongue into Lee as far as it could go.

There was pleasure in the giving and seeing it received, Richard knew. Pleasure in hearing Lee’s cries, in feeling him wriggle and thrash on the bed and how every gasp of breath seemed to tense his entire body, in looking up and seeing how Lee’s cock was straining against the chains, how his precome slid down to coat the silver chain. Even as he darted his tongue inside Lee’s entrance again, he reached up and rubbed liquid against metal, coating it, slipping it beneath the chains and sliding them around and around, the roughness of the links surely biting into skin. Lee screamed, his hips trying to lift from the bed, but Richard slammed him down again and licked a strip from arsehole to balls.

“ _Richard_ ,” Lee said, and it was the filthiest thing Richard had ever heard.

He couldn’t deny himself anymore. Richard crawled upwards, his cock a burning brand against his thigh, and he closed his teeth around Lee’s shoulder. He bit down hard enough to bruise, and his hands were fumbling for condoms, sliding one over his cock. Lee was rocking his body up steadily, and Richard grinned to himself, pulling back, and back, until they weren’t touching at all.

“Don’t move,” he said, surprised at the steadiness of his own voice. “If you move, I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to leave you here and go down to the party.” He leaned in close, his hand flattening on Lee’s chest and feeling it expand with every harsh, gasping breath. 

“And I won’t come back for hours.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Lee growled. He tore his eyes away from Richard’s, his hips still rocking upwards – but they stilled slowly, and his hands were clenching and unclenching where they rested on top of his knees. He gasped each breath like he was drowning, and as Richard pressed his fingers inside him again, he could feel Lee’s muscles twitching, trying to drag him inside.

“Don’t move,” he repeated.

“Not playing fair,” Lee shot back. He squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth white as he bit down on his lip. His neck arched, mouth opening in a silent cry as Richard pressed his fingers inside, as deep as they could go, and rubbed as his perineum with his thumb. 

Lee was right; he wasn’t playing fair. He was teasing while expecting Lee not to react, but Richard knew Lee could, that he _wanted_ to be forced to try to do this, and as his calluses slid over Lee’s prostate, he watched as Lee jerked again before he forced his entire body to go completely still, broken only by his still-harsh breathing, his chest’s rising and falling stark as in the sheer motionlessness of his entire body.

The beauty of the sight was more than Richard could ever describe. So much power and self-control unleashed because of Richard’s will and words, because Lee decided to obey him. He leaned forward, his teeth fitting into the same spot he bit just now, and he sunk in even further. Lee cried out but his body didn’t move even as Richard’s teeth broke skin and he tasted red iron on his tongue. He lapped at the wound, and as their eyes met, Richard knew it was another mark that Lee would always feel and only Richard would ever see.

 _Christ_.

His fingers groped for the bottle of lube on the bed, and when he found it he poured it over his hand. He rubbed his fingers together even as he moved forward, lining himself up, and he washed Lee’s eyes and felt the tension in his body as he pushed the head of his cock in. And he stopped.

“Move for me, Lee,” he whispered. “Move for me.”

Like a spell had broken with his words, Lee threw himself forward, slamming himself downwards and impaling himself fully on Richard’s cock. He cried out wordlessly, his neck arching upwards, and Richard grabbed his thighs with both hands, nails digging into skin as he fucked into Lee as rough as he could, as hard as he knew Lee _wanted_. Lee was keening at the back of his throat, his fingers twitching, and Richard pistoned his hips hard even as he loosened the cuffs around the thighs. Lee reached out for him before Richard grabbed hold of both wrists, pushing them down onto the bed. Leather dug into skin, making the fragile bones stand out stark white, but Richard gasped as he looped the cuffs over wrists, buckling them together. He grabbed the extra leather straps, pulling it up and over the bars of the headboard, dragging Lee’s arms up and holding them still.

Lee’s legs, now freed, snapped around Richard’s hips, pulling him in after every outward stroke. But Richard only laid his body’s weight onto his hands, onto Lee’s wrists. Lee’s eyes went wide, and he arched his neck up – an invitation that Richard took. He pressed the collar down, watched as the toggle bit into skin and cut off Lee’s air. The hammered steel fit perfectly around his fingers, and he gripped tighter onto Lee’s neck, watching as sounds died in the base of the throat.

His head spun at the sight. Lee’s eyes were wild, every breath fought for and gained dragged in as a sob. Richard’s hand left his wrists, but Lee didn’t fight, merely reaching up until he could grab the headboard. His lips formed _please, please, please, God, please_ over and over again.

Richard’s hands left the cuffs. He unhooked the clasp of the chain on Lee’s cock. He unwound it once, loosening the knots, digging his fingers into the looped chains and scraping calluses over sensitive skin. Lee thrust his hips up, and Richard stilled his hips with only the head of his cock remaining inside Lee. 

A heartbeat passed, and he caught Lee’s gaze. He held it as he pulled the chain free, lifted his hand from Lee’s throat, and slammed inside all at once. 

The sounds always started slowly. A gasp, two, as Lee started to come, his insides fluttering around Richard’s cock; then he arched his back and made a strangled moan, his head tossing back and forth on the mattress; and finally, as Richard watched, his body finally caught up with the pleasure and pain flooding his mind. 

Lee _roared_ with all the breath he could gain, the sound surrounding the entire room, bouncing off the walls. His thighs clenched around Richard’s hips, rocking forward over and over, _using_ Richard’s cock to stimulate himself. His hands clenched tight on the headboard as he threw his head back and lifted himself almost completely off of the bed, and as Richard closed his hand around the base of Lee’s cock and stroked upwards, teasing every single drop of come from him, he screamed again, breathless and high-pitched and utterly glorious.

Richard was surrounded, completely and unreservedly, by Lee; by the sights and sounds and smells and touch of Lee’s pleasure. It would take a far stronger man to not come at this moment. And he threw himself forward, their mouth crashing together, and he felt Lee’s wrists hook over his head to rest of his shoulders as Lee laughed, wild and carefree, into his mouth.

He closed his eyes, fingers stroking through the strands of Lee’s hair as he tried to breathe. Lee gave him a soft, sleepy murmur for his efforts, and Richard realised how difficult it was to laugh when his head was still spinning.

When Richard caught his breath, he pushed himself to his feet. Padding into the bathroom, he washed his mouth and ran a face towel under the hot water before padding back to the bed. He stroked Lee down slowly, from his forehead down to calves and ankles, then back up to clean the pile of sticky, cooling come on his stomach and thighs. When he was done, he dropped the cloth onto the nightstand, crawling into bed. Lee moved towards him immediately, his head dropping onto Richard’s shoulder, and their breathing was staccato to each other but somehow rhythmic still.

“You were so antsy with the crowds,” Lee murmured quietly, the movement of his lips more felt than heard against Richard’s neck. His voice was a hoarse rasp, coming from the very depths of his chest. “Do you feel better?”

There was a moment when Richard stilled before he laughed. He should have known that Lee wouldn’t be fooled by how the night was all about giving _him_ pleasure. Dedicating himself to Lee entirely was part of Richard’s coping methods: it erased everyone else from his mind and allowed him to piece himself back together so he didn’t splinter into ragged shards trying to get to know everyone and to please them. There was Lee, and only Lee was important enough for him to own and please. No one else mattered, especially not the press and the fans who continuously screamed his name.

“How did you figure it out?” he wondered out loud, turning his head and kissing Lee’s hair.

“I know it from the way you looked at me on the red carpet,” Lee answered. His fingers traced the edge of Richard’s jaw down to his collarbone, over and over. “It reminded me of the first time you really looked at me after you figured out what I was asking for.” He looked up, grey eyes catching Richard’s as he smiled.

“Like you were trying to ask for salvation, but didn’t quite know how to do it.” The smile turned into a grin, and he poked Richard on the nose. “It’s a good thing that I don’t need you to ask for it.”

Richard stared at him for a long moment, struck once more by the thought that he really didn’t deserve this man. He leaned in, brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss that made Lee hum with pleasure. Then, sitting up, he found the silver chain where he dropped it on the edge of the bed. Cleaning it with the still-wet cloth as well as he could, he looked at Lee again. And Lee smiled, pushing himself up and tipping his head back.

As Richard clasped the chain with the symbol of his ownership back around Lee’s neck, he decided that it didn’t matter whether or not he deserved Lee. Lee had chosen him, and Richard swore once more to himself that he would never take Lee’s submission for granted.

Because it was a gift, a dedication, and far more precious than anything else Richard had ever held in his hands.

_End_


End file.
